The present invention relates generally to a dual function handgrip control mechanism and more particularly, pertains to a motorcycle control for the sequential operation of the motorcycle throttle and front brake mechanisms by the operation of a single handgrip control.
Motorcycles are normally provided with a handlebar mounted rotatable throttle mechanism and a separate leveractuated front wheel brake mechanism, both of which are located at the same end of the handlebar. The rear wheel brake is normally actuated by means of a separate foot pedal. Thus, with rare exceptions, one must apply the front and rear brakes of a motorcycle independently of each other by use of both a foot pedal and a hand lever. When the operator wishes to decelerate or stop, the throttle handgrip is released and allowed to return to a neutral or throttle idle position by a throttle spring mechanism. However, to apply the front brake with the same hand that operates the throttle handgrip, one must release the handgrip, reach out and pull on the brake actuating lever. Simultaneously the rear brake should also be applied by means of the foot pedal.
The front brake of a motorcycle provides more than double the braking power of the rear brake. Thus, simultaneous application of the front and rear brakes of a motorcycle will result in maximum braking, with the front brake carrying the main braking load and the rear wheel adding additional braking force and acting as a stabilizer.
However, for most casual riding circumstances, the foot pedal-actuated rear brake is generally used to bring the motorcycle to a stop with safety. That is, most casual riders are reluctant to release their grip on the handlebar for fear they will lose steering control. As a result, many motorcycle riders simply do not regularly use their front brakes. For these riders, the use of the front brake does not become an automatic or reflex action and, in an emergency wherein the front brake may mean the difference between a crash and stopping in time, the front brakes are not applied and a crash may occur if evasive action is unavailable. Recent studies in California, funded by the Department of Transportation, confirm that many motorcycle riders perceiving a potential collision have difficulty avoiding it. Most will lock up the rear wheel and underbrake the front wheel.
Many safety conscious experienced recreational riders, and riders driving in off-the-road or other competition races, will ride with two fingers extended outwardly and partially hooked or circled around the hand brake actuating lever. This position has the advantage that the hand brake is readily and quickly operable and can be applied in an emergency situation. However, this may mean that one has a less than fully secure grip on the handlebars during normal riding conditions or an emergency. In addition, a rider with small hands or less strong grip, may find the riding position with outstretched fingers uncomfortable or impossible. In fact, many women riders and men riders as well may find it difficult to ride with their hands in this position while maintaining an adequate handlebar grip, especially under off-the-road competition riding conditions.
A dual function control handgrip can be used, in general, for use where a linear pull signal and a rotary "twist" signal can be adapted to operate various controls. Application to mopeds, analogous to that in motorcycles, is immediately obvious. Acceleration and brake mechanisms of self-propelled lawn mowers, can also be easily adapted for use with a dual control handgrip mechanism. Go-cart vehicles, power boats, automobiles for persons unable to use their legs, and any of a large number of other devices can be adapted for control by a dual control handgrip generating a distinct linear pull force and rotary "twisting" force.
With respect to motorcycles, it is known to provide a means to couple the front and rear hydraulic brakes to a single foot operated mechanism whereby both brakes are operated simultaneously. However, this is relatively expensive, does not apply to mechanical brakes, and is only known to have been used by one manufacturer.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide a dual function control handgrip generating two distinct sequential operating signals.
It is a further and related object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and conveniently operated motorcycle control which permits a motorcyclist to operate both the throttle mechanism and the front brake mechanism of a motorcycle by manipulation of a single handgrip. The present invention is simple to operate and can be designed as original or optional equipment applied at the time of manufacture, or for easy retrofitting onto existing motorcycles or other suitable mechanisms.